therealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Skara
Skara was a bounty hunter and former mercenary killed in the forests of Zeth'gru by Myrddin in 554 CY. Appearance A man who manages to look imposing despite just being of average size and build, with a dark complexion he often is seen adorn in pelts regardless of if the weather calls for it, especially along his face to cover his many scars. Personality A regular among the Imperial City Bounty Hunter Guild Lodge he had become known there for his quick whit and temper along with his stoic personality. With a predisposition to fits of anger and a nihilistic outlook on life, Skara comes off to many as a cold and angry individual. Often not even bothering to speak without first being spoken to he has shown to have no real sense of loyalty or regard for others, as evident from his attempts to murder Harper and Myrddin after they saved his life. He has also been shown to be prejudice and have a large degree of racism to him, from his brief comments he made about Elves and Trolls along with referring to Myrddin as, "The Halfblood." History Born in 524 CY in The Frozen North into a semi-nomadic barbarian tribe known as the Vandals. Skara was the oldest of ten children. Skara participated in raids from the age of 12 onward along with the rest of his tribe on traveling caravans and settlement towns controlled by the Empire until the Vandal Decimation at the hands of The Empire in 538 CY. Skara at the age of 14 witnessed the murder of his entire family along with the majority of his people at the hands of Imperial military forces when they razed several Vandal camps leaving little to no survivors in response to the Barbarians raiding Empire supply lines. At age 16 Skara joined Talon Company and participated in several campaigns throughout parts of The Realm. Skara left Talon Company at age 22 and worked as an independent bounty hunter while also doing side contracts and short employment with several mercenary groups including, The Black Hand, Blood Angels, White Scars, Red Hawks and The Iron Hands. At age 26 Skara rejoined Talon Company but turned down a higher rank, offering to continue with grunt work so he could fight in the field. Skara became an acquaintance of Harper in 550 CY after they briefly met near Willsden where he along with several other Talon Company Mercs participated in a raid of Hesdorm with Harper. Since that time he had once more quit Talon Company and resorted back to bounty hunter work. Often spending time in the Imperial City Bounty Hunter Guild Lodge he had become a regular site among the guild and grown famous among them for his quick whit and temper. In 554 CY he was one of hundreds of well known adventurers contacted by The Explorers League who was offered a ₴10,000 reward for the rescue of half a dozen archaeologists who had become trapped within the ruins of Zeth'gru. He accepted the offer and began to travel the Zeth'gru, at some point along the way there he had an encounter with an unidentified apothecary who sold him health potions lined with the plague. Eventually he became to sick to continue and was captured by a pack of wild Gnolls before being rescued by Riven and Myrddin. After they with the help of the Troll Junji cured him of his plague symptoms he immediately attempted to murder the pair so they could not become competition for earning the ₴10,000 Septum reward. Planning to also use their deaths to show dominance to the trolls expecting it would make them serve him. This ultimately lead to his downfall in which he was killed by Myrddin.